He could be the one & Sweet Caroline
by songs4mylove
Summary: Noah looks back on how he first feel for Kurt hummel.


Tuesday night

27 year old Noah Puckerman came home from work and dropped his keys on the table. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Propping his feet on the table he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Setting his beer on the table a photo caught his eye. It was a picture of him and Kurt when they were in fourth grade. He smiled at the memory of him playing for the first time. He was ten and he'd only played in his room but he finally decided to sing in front of others. That was also the time he first fell for Kurt Hummel. He picked up the picture and smiled.

Ridgeway elementary school

4th grade

Today was the talent show at Ridgeway elementary school so all the parents were there. Ten year old Noah Puckerman couldn't be more excited. He sat in the back of the classroom playing notes on his guitar that he's been bring to school for the past few weeks. He was in the middle of a note when music started to play and he looked up and that's when he saw him.

Nine year old Kurt Hummel stood in the front of the class. His back toward them as his hips moved from side to side. Then he turned to face the classroom and started to sing.

Whooo

smooth talkin,so rockin  
>he's got everythin that a girls wantin<br>Guitar cutie he plays it groovy  
>and I can't keep myself from doin somethin stupid<br>think i'm really fallin for his smile  
>get butterfiles when says my name<p>

he's got somethin special  
>he's got somethin special<br>and when he's lookin at me i wanna get all sentimental  
>he's got somethin special<br>he's got somethin special  
>i can hardly breathe something telling me<br>telling me maybe he could be the one  
>he could be the one he could be the one oh,oh,oh<br>he could be the one he could be the one he could be the one oh,oh,oh

he's lightning sparks are flyin  
>eveywhere i go he's always on my mind and<br>i'm goin crazy about him lately  
>and i can't help myself from now<br>my heart is racin think i'm really diggin on his vibe  
>he really blows me away<p>

he's got somethin special he's got somethin special  
>and when he's lookin at me<br>i wanna get all sentimental  
>he's got somethin special<br>he's got somethin special  
>i can hardly breathe something telling me<br>telling me maybe he could be the one he  
>he could be the one he could be the one<p>

and he's got away  
>of makin me feel<br>like everything i do is  
>perfectly fine the stars are aligned<br>When i'm with him  
>and that's all into him<p>

he's got somethin special he's got somethin special  
>and when he's lookin at me i wanna get all sentimental<br>he's got somethin special he's got somethin special  
>i can hardly breathe something telling me telling me<br>maybe he could be the one  
>he could be the one he could be the one<br>he could be the one he could be the one he could be the one  
>he could be the one<p>

As the rest of the class cheered for Kurt, Noah just sat there staring at him. Kurt is really small for his age and Noah was always picking on him. Calling him shrimp and making fun of his high voice but today was different. He saw something different in Kurt. Something he's never noticed before. He continued to stare at him even when Kurt made his way over to him his eyes never left the shorter high voiced boy. He smiled nervously as Kurt sat in the empty desk next to him. "Hey Kurt."

Kurt looked shocked for a minute then smiled. "Do you know that you just called me Kurt?"

Noah nodded "Yeah, I didn't know that you could sing like that. You're really good."

Kurt looked down at his feet. "You too I've heard you playing outside when we have recess. You must really love playing?"

Noah nodded "Yeah this is my life right here." Noah said motioning toward the guitar. "I can sing a little too you know. I may as not be as good as you but I'm pretty good."

"Really, well I can't play the guitar so maybe you could teach me how too?" Kurt asked.

Noah's face brightened "Yeah that sounds great." His smile faded a little.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry for picking on you because of your high and squeaky voice." Noah said looking down. "That was really mean of me."

Kurt chuckled. "It's ok Noah."

Noah nodded "I don't have to go on until last so if you want I can show you a little something."

Kurt nearly jumped up in his seat. "OMG I'd love too."

oo

Noah stood in the front of the classroom with his guitar hanging around his shoulders. He cleared his voice. "I'm going to play on my guitar and sing a little song. This song my mom use to sing to me and even though she doesn't anymore I still love this song. Noah looked down and played a note and messed up. "Sorry" He mumbled. He tried again and once again messed up and he sighed. "I'm just a little nervous." He looked up and saw Kurt smiling at him from the back of the classroom. Suddenly with some energy he started to play and even though he still messed up on some notes he continued.

Where it began  
>I can't begin to knowing<br>But then I know it's growing strong  
>Was in the spring<br>And spring became a summer  
>Who'd believe you'd come along<p>

Hands  
>Touching hands<br>Reaching out  
>Touching me<br>Touching you

Sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seemed so good<br>I've been inclined  
>To believe they never would<br>But now I

Look at the night  
>And it don't seem so lonely<br>We fill it up with only two

And when I hurt  
>Hurting runs off my shoulders<br>How can I hurt when holding you?

One  
>Touching one<br>Reaching out  
>Touching me<br>Touching you

Sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seemed so good<br>I've been inclined  
>To believe they never would<br>Oh no no

Sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seemed so good<br>Sweet Caroline  
>I've believed they never could<br>Sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seemed so good<p>

Noah Puckerman looked right at Kurt as he sung out the last words. Everyone smiled and cheered for him but no one cheered and smiled bigger than Kurt Hummel. Noah smiled and took his seat in the backroom beside Kurt. "I told you I wasn't that good."

"You were really good Noah." Kurt told him. "That was a beautiful song."

Noah smiled "So is the person I sung it for." He said in his head. Even though Noah was ten he was very smart and knew that he really fell hard for this kid and fell hard.

Noah placed the picture back on the table and waited for his lover to come home. Ever since that day all those years ago Noah and Kurt were always there for each other. When Kurt's mom died, when Noah's dad left, when Kurt's dad was in the hospital. They never left each other's side. As the years passed they started to have feeling for each other and that transformed into a love that lasted them until this day. Noah thought of Kurt and everything that they been through. The good the bad and the ugly but they survived it all.

As the time passed Noah started to worry. It was almost ten and Kurt wasn't home yet so he pulled out his phone and called him. He heard the phone ring from the bedroom and he got up. Hanging up the phone he opens the door and saw Kurt fully dressed and asleep in bed. He let out a breath and walked over to him. Sitting on the bed he starts to remove his shoes and clothes.

Kurt felt himself being undressed and he woke up and smiled up at Noah. "When did you get home?"

Noah leaned up and kissed him. "A little while ago I was waiting up for you."

Kurt yarned and sat up. "Sorry I got off early and I forgot to call."

"That's okay." Noah continues to remove his lover's clothes.

Kurt looked on the bed and saw the picture of Noah and Him when they were in fourth grade. "I remember that day we took this."

Noah followed his gaze. "Yeah me too I was just thinking about the day we had that talent show and you got up and sung he could be he could be the one."

Kurt chuckled "You sung Sweet Caroline and you were so cute with you big old guitar hanging over your shoulder."

Noah chuckled "Yeah and I was so nervous I missed notes but I loved back at you and you were smiling at me."

Kurt tiled his head to the side. "Noah Puckerman did you sing that song for me?" Noah nodded and Kurt smiles. "Well that's good because I song that song for you. I'm surprised you didn't get when I said guitar cutie he plays it groovy."

Noah crawled up the bed and up to Kurt. "I had no idea but that was the day I really fell for you and I'm sorry for picking on you all the time."

Kurt shrugged "We were kids don't worry about it."

Noah looked down "And in middle school."

Kurt sighed "Noah"

"And in high school." Noah said again.

Kurt grabbed Noah face and pulled it up to meet his own. "Noah shut up alright." Noah nodded "That's all in the past and where are we now?"

Noah smiled "In the future."

Kurt nodded "Right" He said slowly and kissed Noah. "I love you and that's all that matters."

Noah nodded "Yeah and I love you too."

"You know my dad recorded everything. He even recorded us in the back talking. I have the tape if you want to watch." Noah nodded and Kurt jumped off the bed and went to the front. At the foot of the bed was an old chest with a lock on it so Noah would never see what was inside. He grabbed his key and opened it.

"When are you going to tell me what's in there?" Noah asked.

Kurt smiled "When are you going to stop asking me?"

"When you tell me what's inside." Noah said getting up. He walked behind Kurt who closed it again. "Come on Kurt just tell me."

Kurt groaned. "Fine." He opened the trunk.

Noah peered inside and saw everything from his childhood. Pictures and paintings of him and Kurt. The fake rose he got for Kurt on Valentine's Day when he was fourteen. Teddy bears, toys, posters and everything else he could remember. "You kept everything we've ever did together?"

Kurt nodded "Afraid so."

Noah looked at him. "Even all the condoms?"

Kurt made a face. "Noah that's gross."

Noah chucked "You said everything and that is everything."

Kurt went through the stuff and pulled out a tape. "Here we are." He popped it in the DVD player and got back on the bed. "Aren't you going to watch it with me?"

Noah got into bed next to Kurt. "Okay play it."

Kurt played the tape and they spent the night not only thinking about the past but the future but their future never looked so bright.

A/N ANOTHER PURT STORY. I KNOW I'M IN LOVE WITH THEM BUT I JUST WISHED THAT THEY WERE TOGETHER ON THE SHOW OR HAD SOME AMAZING SEAXUAKL EXPEAREINCE WITH EACH OTHER BUT THAT'S JUST. I WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPINION SO GIVE IT TO ME BUT DON'T BE SO HARD. LOL


End file.
